rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 16 "I thought they were supposed to be Stupid and Violent"
(90) Lian: SO how is Lightning liking the mothering thing now that she doesn't have to actually do the work? (92) Lightning Without Thunder: It's pretty awesome. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: All the fun with no of the boring. (93) Shadell (enter): 21:24 (90) Lian: and how does Ceylin like the fact that they Lolified one of Ligier's souls? (91) Ceylin: ... this is news to me. (90) Lian: "We are going out to beat up the weaver of voices" (93) Shadell: So if you see Ligier with any pretty hair ribbons.... (91) Ceylin: Ah, I've never really seen any evidence that you can impact 3rd circles by doing stuff to 2nd, so she'd basically just be annoyed. (90) Lian: that seems to be the consensus (93) Niet: Yeah unfortunately. (93) Niet: GM! Retcon! (91) Ceylin: Anything except Fetiches seems to basically just be 'hey, I think I could use some new souls to pick up my trash and mow the yard.' (93) Niet: Any third circle changes its yozi. (90) Lian: To use a bad comparison for primordials, The Fetich is the heart, the others are other Graces. (93) Niet: Bah, they are just raksha anyway. (90) Lian: then they woul dhave 23 virtues (93) Niet: They're Raksha on steroids. (93) Niet: And 23 is the number of yozis, not the number of third circles. That varies. (90) Lian: clearly she who lives n her name can throw down 115 successes without charms (93) Niet: SSE. (90) Lian: 115 flurries (93) Niet: Leaping dodge. (93) Niet: Anyway, what's happening tonight? (90) Lian: anyway do you want to do hell stuff or Creation stuff? (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Either. (93) Niet: No opinion. (93) Niet: We do have a war to start. (93) Niet: Could turn Raksi into an akuma. (93) Niet: Or Leviathan. (91) Ceylin: Evidence points to that it would have to be Raksi. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Who's Raksi? (93) Niet: Crazy elder lunar. (90) Lian: Raksi is Evil Lunar Red Headed Loli (90) Lian: There's one for each group! (93) Niet: Dragon-Blooded is Mnemon obviously, Raksi is lunar, what about Sidereal, solar and infernal? (91) Ceylin: She's a thousand-something-year-old Lunar in a twelve-year-old's body who makes her army of monkey men feed her babies. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: I see. (93) Niet: Also the one who designed lunar tattoos. (90) Lian: Your hell options are to try and expand the Reclamation through Yozi manipulation, and well CReation is a surprise (91) Ceylin: And one of the best sorcerors in the world. (93) Niet: IE: Give our yozis presents so they give us more power? (91) Ceylin: They need to get Isidoros on their side just so they can have the best Malfeas protection racket. (91) Ceylin: 'Nice layer of hell you have here. It'd be a shame if Adorjan and Isidoros were to come visit.' (90) Lian: 7/23 yozi actively support your setup (93) Niet: But surprises are always fun. (90) Lian: I am also thinking one can increase one's "favoured" primordial pool by having a personal connection to said primordial (93) Niet: Ah. Hmm.... (93) Niet: Autobot it is! (93) Niet: Quick, get a giant drill-based robot to pierce through elsewhere! (91) Ceylin: Your drill is the drill that will create a segue for Alchemicals to be introduced! (90) Lian: ...you do remember you have parts of a Jade caste right? (93) Niet: Yes. (93) Niet: Hmm. (93) Niet: How hard would it be to build a temporary body that would work with one of those soul things? (93) Niet: Obviously not a full alchemical, but a normal automaton type thing designed to operate under the control of a soul-gem instead of a hearthstone. (90) Lian: your real point of problem is lack of detailed understanding of how a soul is put together (93) Niet: I thought you said making a gem would be doable. (90) Lian: You can make a gem, that's easy. it will hold a soul (93) Niet: Ah. (90) Lian: On the plus side you have figured out how to make ghost traps (93) Niet: So long as we don't cross the streams? (90) Lian: so as I said you can try to work on one of the other Yozi, or pick the mystery plot (92) Lightning Without Thunder: MYSTERY~ (91) Ceylin: (desu) (91) Ceylin: Ceylin would probably prefer to work over another Yozi. She actually *would* like Isidoros on their side. (90) Lian: and the tie breaking vote goes to the Gecko (93) Niet: Mystery! (93) Niet: Well, that or Oramus. (91) Ceylin: Sachavarell! (93) Niet: Primordial LSD! (90) Lian: then you get worked over by the Jon Chung of Second circle Demons (93) Niet: The one who actually has a PD? (90) Lian: not just that he's combat optimal (91) Ceylin: Orabilis? (93) Niet: Who is this again? (91) Ceylin: While we're at it, who the fuck is Jon Chung? (93) Niet: Forum person. (93) Niet: Advocates starting with the exalted survival package. (90) Lian: Lucien (93) Niet: Ah. (93) Niet: Yeah. (93) Niet: We communicate through dreams. (93) Niet: Sneaking into a yozis dream has to be a good idea! (91) Ceylin: I've just seen his name a few times in Exalted discussions, always in conjunction with weird powergaming stuff. (90) Lian: Jon chung is a guy who posts on RPG.net who is basically the expert on Exalted Optimaztion (91) Ceylin: That would explain it, then. (90) Lian: He invented the Essence Reactor Build (90) Lian: So Mystery? (93) Niet: I vote mystery. (93) Niet: Especially if it involves more Lightning With Unicorns. (90) Lian: ALright then, one normal day in Denansdor, a black crack opens up in a public place, our steps a warstrider that looks muchly like Mordred, a man who looks very Sazakuesque, and a large man in gaudy robes he seems likeh he shouldn't quite be able to walk with his shere weight, on his forehead glows the mark of the Moonshadow, "We come to Parlay in the Name of the Mask of Winters." (91) Ceylin: Ceylin spends a few minutes considering just how hard of a time she'd have throwing the warstrider to the Blessed Isle before she responds. "Might have some easier parlaying if that thing weren't blocking out the sun, you know?" (93) Niet: Niet is probably working on something within sight of the gaint warstrider and quickly dashes over, taking her best guess to analyze what kind it is based on size, overall design and appearance. (90) Lian: (generally being familiar with the Ebon Dragon equivalent you are pretty sure as long as they don't start shit bad things happens to demons if they act first) (93) Niet: (savant applicable?) (90) Lian: (its clearly collosal, and soulsteel) (93) Niet: (Royal?) (90) Shylock: "She does not like to leave her machine...and the Mask did not wish us to be Waylaid in travel.." (91) Ceylin: "That so? Well, wouldn't want to inconvenience the fine lady..." Ceylin clanks two metal fists together to hint that she isn't too frightened of the thing. "Don't think she'll fit at a conference table, though, so how about we talk right here and now?" (93) Niet: "Through the underworld?" (93) Niet: Niet is slightly out of breath from the run over. (90) Shylock: (...niet has anti common sense too) (93) Niet: "Though... it would be hard to leave something that cute." Niet's drooling a bit, staring at the warstrider. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is the warstrider occupied?)) (90) Shylock: (It moves as if it is) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Damn.)) (90) Shylock: "We can speak out in the open" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're just going to fucking blow us up with that thing when we're done talking." (93) Niet: "One warstrider can't last indefinately in combat." (91) Ceylin: "Three of us, three of them... and this is our home turf in more than one way that counts. I think we're safe enough." (91) Ceylin: ... just in case, though, Ceylin uses Insignificant Embers Intuition. (90) Shylock: (4, 4, 4) (93) Niet: (Essence Dissecting Stare) (91) Ceylin: "Yeah, just fine. So, what're we talking about?" (90) Shylock: (Collosal Warstrider+essence cannons, Direlance... then Celestial Soulsteel Armor underrobes on fatty Grand goremaul, Celstial Moonsilver Armor or Suzakuesque one grand soulsteel beamclaive, 5 fold harmonic adaptor (90) Shylock: "The Mask would like to develop better ties between our two nations as we slowly seem to be becoming the last two in the River Provinces" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning starts laughing. ...then covers her mouth. (93) Niet: "She's a bit off in the head." (91) Ceylin: "Funny how that works, ain't it?" (91) Ceylin: (( I just got a wrong number call from somebody who sounded almost exactly like the old man from Family Guy. )) (90) Shylock: "Quite." (93) Niet: "Anyway, what do you have to give us?" (90) Shylock: "Peace of mind that we won't cross the river when we continue to expand.. and that all we ask in return" (93) Niet: "Any guarantee?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I think you're afraid of us." (91) Ceylin: "You also agree not to mess with any shipping we do up the Yanaze. How would we handle the settlements we already control on that side of the river?" (90) Shylock: "what claims do you have on the other side of the river?" (91) Ceylin: "There's a race called the Nagoutl that live there and worship the Primordials... we'd like to take care of them." Leichi goes unmentioned, since it might be a bit problematic to mention that whole thing about them beating up a nemissary. (90) Shylock: "Perhaps you should keep better tabs on your allies.. they seemed to have swarmed Halta" (91) Ceylin: "Did they? Well good on them. Those animal fuckers had it coming." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning starts laughing again! (90) Lian: (Roll Int+wits all) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,5,5 = (5) (93) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,4,3,3 = (3) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I FUCKING WIN.)) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh)) (91) Ceylin: 5d10 => 2,5,7,1,9 = (24) (90) Lian: (you all remember how a significant portion of Halta got messed with by an alien source from the All thing) (90) Lian: "As I was saying it seems the perfect dividing line" (90) Shylock: *Snatches* (93) Niet: "And how do we know that you won't just mass up your power and attack us?" ** (90) Shylock points to his forehead ** (93) Niet: "You're working for someone else, there's no reason they wouldn't just use you as a sacrifice." ** (90) Shylock whispers to the other man ** (93) Niet: Niet tries to listen in. (90) Shylock: (perception awareness) (91) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,4,3,3,1 = (2) (93) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,3,3,1 = (5) (93) Niet: (We're all going to botch at the worst possible time...) (90) Shylock: (( (90) Shylock: (("I thought they were supposed to be stupid and violent") (91) Ceylin: (( "Are you calling me nonviolent?!" )) (93) Niet: Niet gives no indication that she's heard. (90) Shylock: "I am sure my master would be willing to sign an argreement, a Treaty of course we would need to work it out" (93) Niet: "Those are much harder to break." (90) Shylock: "Then we have it" (93) Niet: "A neutral party should oversee the signing. (90) Shylock: "why? it would be santified.." (93) Niet: "To make sure it ends in a signing rather than a battle." (90) Shylock: ((this is where Ceylin tells Niet to shut the hell up)) (90) Shylock: "Nexus then.. of course they are on yourside of the River.." (91) Ceylin: "And no standing armies. Makes things easier." (90) Shylock: "the full force of The Mask could disturb those not used to living with the dead.. the Mask would only bring...an honor guard" (91) Ceylin: "The Mask himself is going to come?" (90) Shylock: "OF course" (91) Ceylin: "Didn't know he took the whole thing so seriously." Ceylin nods. "Well, gotta set a date. How's a month from now sound?" (90) Shylock: "that should be enough time to get things in order" (91) Ceylin: "Right." (90) Shylock: "Very well though if things come up we may need to reschedual" (91) Ceylin: "You can contact us by courier... Warstrider express is a bit of an inefficient communication system." (90) Shylock: "of course of course" (91) Ceylin: "Well then, is there any other business?" (91) Ceylin: (( "We could trade anecdotes about working for chthonic entities that created the universe." )) (90) Shylock: "Not unless you have something to discuss" (91) Ceylin: "I don't think that we do." (90) Shylock: *BLACKCRACK TELEPORT POWA.. unless stopped random acts of pc* (91) Ceylin: Nothing here. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we have to assassinate him when he comes." (93) Niet: Niet resists the urge to PIM for now. (90) Lian: so you have a month to decide how to properly abuse this (91) Ceylin: "Shut up for now. Niet, is there a way you can block off an area so they can't watch us from the Underworld or anything?" (93) Niet: (Int+lore/occult? Savant applicable?) (90) Lian: (you have a charm for dematerialized stuff.. as for the Echo in the underworld that's an echo, its separate not like a shadowland) (91) Ceylin: (( There are arcanoi that let you see Creation from the Underworld, though. )) (90) Lian: (or you could head to Malfeas) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you shut up." (90) Lian: ((or get one of your rare sorcerer demons to send an AIM to Niet's boygirlfriend) (93) Niet: (I'm passing out staring at the computer screen, sorry.) (93) Niet: (Going to have to call it a night.) (90) Lian: well anything you two want to work on? (91) Ceylin: (( I think the question of 'do we try to assassinate the Mask of Winters in a month?' is one that everybody probably deserves a chance to weigh in on. )) (93) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (93) Shadell (exit): 00:04 (90) Lian: ((you could work on other things) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I do wanna do something, but I don't know what.)) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Does Ceylin have a manse yet?)) (91) Ceylin: (( Nope. )) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin. We're going to get you a manse." (91) Ceylin: "The hell do I need one of those for?" (90) Lian: (("I am a manse look at this charm it gives me a hearthstone") (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "They do all kinds of neat shit. And it's embarrassing that you live in some shit house." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((shit shit shit shit shit shit shit)) (91) Ceylin: "You mean the house that was made to my personal specifications." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. Your house is embarrassing." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Also, it's not as protected as a manse." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "...and everybody likes to respire more Essence." (91) Ceylin: "It's in the Conventicle. It's practically the safest place in all of existence." (90) Lian: (( (90) Lian: (("This is a hearthstone.. its magical") (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't care, you're a Conventicle. We're getting you a fucking manse. I don't care if you keep living in your shack." (91) Ceylin: "Find me one I like half as much and I'll consider it." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is Lightning strong enough to carry Ceylin on her shoulders?)) (90) Lian: ((easily) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get on my shoulders and I'll fly you so we can look." (91) Ceylin: "Here?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "In Hell, yes." (91) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs and climbs on. (90) Lian: (...how do you intend to look?) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i dunno)) (90) Lian: after afew minutes it becomes apparent that Lightning doesn't really know what's she's doing here.. its clearly some elaborate areal courtship ritual! (91) Ceylin: "So, uh. I don't see any manses. At all." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "...do you want me to drop you?" (91) Ceylin: "The ground's the one it'd hurt, ask it." (90) Lian: ((...its an infinate Ablation of Brass loop!)) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do you have a better plan? Neither of us have that thing Niet does." (90) Lian: ((You drop a Slayer on malfeas is the infiniate self defense loop)) (91) Ceylin: (( Infinite Invulnerable Wounding Futility loop. They both explode. )) (91) Ceylin: "We find a demon, ask him what manses are around here and who owns them, and beat him senseless if he doesn't tell us." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Find me a demon, then." (91) Ceylin: "What, are you fucking blind now too?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Might as well be, carrying your fat ass." (91) Ceylin: "That didn't even make sense." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you!" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lands and dumps Ceylin, then stomps around looking for a likely subject. (90) Lian: any general area to start? (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I think they're still around the Conventicle?)) (91) Ceylin: "Ask a blood ape or something, I don't want some girly manse." (91) Ceylin: (( And then Lightning asks a Neomah. )) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are you implying my manse is girly, bitch?" (91) Ceylin: "Just saying! I don't want some lame one, so don't ask a Neomah or something." (90) John Saxon: "It doesn't quite have the pink ribbons the gates have.. though" (91) Ceylin: "Since when did they start letting you down here?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning nearly jumps out of her skin. "FUCK!" (90) John Saxon: "Being in multiple places is something I picked up" (91) Ceylin: "Then why's this one of your multiple places right now?" ** That's the Tab key, Dave (90) John Saxon: "I am always in multiple places" (91) Ceylin: "And again, why here. You've got business with us." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*no business?)) (91) Ceylin: (( ... no, what I typed is what I meant. )) (90) John Saxon: ((Should there be a questionmark there?) (91) Ceylin: (( She was stating it factually because it's pretty obvious that if a Sidereal comes down to visit Malfeas where they're out for a walk, he's probably looking for them. )) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh.)) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Right, sorry.)) ** (90) John Saxon offers an umbrella to Lightning ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get that away from me." (90) John Saxon: "its just an umbrella" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "It probably blows up." ** (90) John Saxon opens his own, "Forecasts in this lair call for a 90 percent chance of Benezet" ** (91) Ceylin: "Can't take a little change-rain?" (90) John Saxon: "Its really whether she can" (91) Ceylin: "Never seen it do more than bother an Infernal, but hey, might still make sense to find some shelter. Now what do you want?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Of course I can, you fucking lunatic. Get away from us or I'll feed you to Isidoros." She creeps a little closer to Ceylin. (90) John Saxon: "To see what happens, its amusing" (90) John Saxon: "and to offer advice to my student" (91) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, we might have some business with you, too, when you're done with that." ** (90) John Saxon offers Lightning the Umbrella again ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Student?" She refuses the umbrella again, smacking it. (90) John Saxon: "Its a very special aliignment of Malfean weather.." (90) John Saxon: "And planning really" (90) Lian: at that the sky opens up, and a series of black tenticles wrap up around Ceylin, marking the spiteful curse of an angry fiend (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck!" (91) Ceylin: "... well that ain't what usually happens." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let her the fuck go or I swear I'll - do something!" (90) Lian: (essence+wp+3.. ceylin -7) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,6,6,5,5,5,3,3 = (7) (91) Ceylin: 6d10 => 1,8,2,4,9,9 = (33) (90) John Saxon: "Not my doing, looks like you angered someone who's learned well from the Ebon Dragon..." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll kill them, then!" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Nobody but me lays a fucking finger... or, uh... tentacle... on Ceylin!" (91) Ceylin: "Probably that bitch." (90) John Saxon: "and yet her elaborate plan failed..." (90) John Saxon: 1d4 => 2 = (2) (91) Ceylin: "She's about as bright as a chamberpot. I think she's playing some kind of 'how fast can I annoy Ceylin into ripping out my colon' race with herself." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're just pissed off she chucked me across the building." (91) Ceylin: "I'm pissed off about the fact that she isn't dead yet." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Uh huh." (90) John Saxon: "and the fact she just tried to get you changed into something humiliating.. and she developed a charm just to do that" (91) Ceylin: "Yeah, I bumped killing her up a few positions on my To Do list today." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes kissy-faces at Ceylin. (91) Ceylin: "Now look," Ceylin turns on the Sidereal. "There is stuff we should discuss with you." (90) John Saxon: "I am sure there is", he looks to Lightning, "and always accept an umbrella when its going to rain, its just smart" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Die. Please." (91) Ceylin: Ceylin tries to just talk over the umbrella war. "... Mask of Winters is going to be in your city in a month, supposedly to sign a peace treaty with us. It's in both of our best interests if he doesn't leave there alive... if that's possible." (90) John Saxon: "He's not entering alive" (91) Ceylin: "... you know what I mean." (90) John Saxon: "That is a distinct possiblility of course he might bring all his IMPORTANT and people and you could strike behind his back while he's posturing" (91) Ceylin: "Hmm. That's true too. If we attacked Thorns while he was in town, would you be able to delay him? I can't imagine he doesn't have some way to get back quickly." (90) John Saxon: "I am not an expert on the ways of the Labyrinth, but there are so many other possibilities.." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "If we attack Thorns while he isn't there, what are we going to go after?" (90) John Saxon: "Or you could steal things from him" (90) John Saxon: "if you were different people I'd tell you to steal all his monsterances then kill his Abyssals... then you get to keep their exaltations... but you aren't subtle so steal his fortress" (91) Ceylin: "What'd be great is if we could be in two places at once, so he couldn't even prove it was us..." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, starman." (91) Ceylin: (( Grand Theft Juggernaut! )) (90) John Saxon: "Well first.. you beat up a Third Circle demon who can be in two places at once.. step two is a secret. Step three is be im multiple places at once" (91) Ceylin: "Eh, we'll figure something out. Worst case, we just do it ourselves and piss him off when it's incredibly obvious that we did it." (91) Ceylin: "Maybe see if there are any Solars or Lunars in the area we could let slip that he'll be out to... be easier to hide it if he's got an army on the doorstep." (90) John Saxon: "Nothing starts a war like stealing a fortress" (90) John Saxon: "Or setting up a soulbreaker orb in it." (91) Ceylin: "I don't have one of those handy." (90) John Saxon: "Who is his next main target for controlling his half of the area?" (91) Ceylin: "Not sure. We killed that Solar bitch." (90) John Saxon: "Lookshy might be down but its not out" (90) John Saxon: "Of course the real distraction would be just north of you're little empire" (91) Ceylin: "Huh? Great Forks?" (90) John Saxon: "No, the Walker" (91) Ceylin: "Don't know the first thing about him." (90) John Saxon: "He doesn't like the Mask." (91) Ceylin: "Hmmm. That worked, worst case scenario is that we trade one deathlord for another. Best is that they end up fighting and weakening themselves." (90) John Saxon: "Really though ther eare so many ways to distract him and som many things you can do while he's distracted" (91) Ceylin: "We'll just give him a three-way invasion and let him deal with that when he gets back." (90) John Saxon: "You will come up with something or stand in the rain" (91) Ceylin: "Eh, we'll figure something out. We've got a whole month." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning draws her sword and makes a move to cut the umbrella in half. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...blowing 5 motes. >D)) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCKING UMBRELLA.)) (91) Ceylin: (( The umbrella parries. )) (90) John Saxon: ((you left out your sword bonus(thats 5 more) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh. Derp.)) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (10) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YEAH)) ** (90) John Saxon being distracted by the conversation takes the full brunt of the rain ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks smug as hell. (91) Ceylin: "... it's really not that bad if you aren't a pussy." Ceylin stomps in a puddle to demonstrate. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "He's a puusy." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i can spelz)) ** (90) John Saxon loses a foot or so of height as he becomes a very kawaii pink catgirl ** (90) John Saxon: "Happy?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Victory." (91) Ceylin: "We have the stupidest fucking strategy meetings. Every time." ** (90) John Saxon picks up the other umbrella ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's not my fault. Ask him where manses are." (91) Ceylin: "Come on, we're the natives here." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "He owned one where mine is now." (91) Ceylin: "Well?" She looks to him. (90) John Saxon: "I only built it" (91) Ceylin: "Figured." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a bastard and I hope someone collars you." She grabs Ceylin's arm with two hands. "Let's go ask someone with a brain." (90) John Saxon: "If I tell you, what will you give me?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "A punch in the dick." (91) Ceylin: ... seriously, we can ask some random First Circle. They have to know who has some power around her to keep their asses whole. (91) Ceylin: " " (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning ambushes a passing Angalykae. Or whatever the hell they're called. "Hey! You!" (90) John Saxon: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (8)FLYING LEAP! (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OH JESUS)) ** (90) John Saxon successfully tackles Lightning landing on her shoulders ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning screams and flails! (90) John Saxon: "Zoooom zooom!" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get off, you fuck! I'll fucking... fuck! Shit!" (91) Ceylin: "See, this is the downside to letting people get turned into catgirls." She turns on the demon. "Now tell us who's in charge around here and where the manses are." (90) John Saxon: "nope!" (90) Lian: (Demon)"UNless we've been lost in a bet Janequin" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Who?!" (91) Ceylin: (( Dammit, demon-Eris. )) (90) John Saxon: ((I am running out of demons from the demon book I had to move to Malfeas... unless you wanted to end up jacking Niet's manse) (90) John Saxon: "wheeeeeeeeee" (91) Ceylin: "Easy enough. So where is it?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tries to pry the catgirl off. (90) John Saxon: (martial arts dex) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,6,6,4,2,1,1,1 = (2) (90) John Saxon: (Demon)in the gaudy casino.. or some place else she is random ** (90) John Saxon stays firm! ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning... tries again! (92) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,5,5,4,2 = (5) (90) John Saxon: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (6)Neko Hug! ** (90) John Saxon successfully maintains her Hug ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get off!" (90) John Saxon: "Nope, now be quiet or you get to be a real horsey" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning looks like she's about to slap a ho. ** (90) John Saxon nudges Lightning with her legs, "to the Casino!" ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ...and starts to plod off. (91) Ceylin: "We could just get an Agatae, you know." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (90) John Saxon: "Nope more fun!" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "I fucking hate you." (91) Ceylin: (( I'm going to need to sleep before too long, though. )) (90) John Saxon: ((they could decide to try again later) (91) Ceylin: (( Yeah. )) (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes a miserable little sound. ** (90) John Saxon hugs Lightning, and leaps offers, on Lightnings' arms are a pair of clear crystal bracers with odd writting in some metal ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "...the hell are these?" (90) John Saxon: "A Present" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "What do they do?" (90) John Saxon: "Stuff!" (91) Ceylin: "... informative." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Explain, you bastard!" (90) John Saxon: "Punchy stuff" (90) John Saxon: "Kicky stuff" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "What else do they do? No way are you giving me something with no strings attached." (90) John Saxon: "Nyao.. cause you're my student now. Silly" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I am not your student." (91) Ceylin: "Bow to your sensei." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you, Ceylin. Go blow Ligier." (90) John Saxon: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (6)Neko leg hug! ** (90) John Saxon hugs Lightning's leg ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (90) John Saxon: "Ask your Gecko what they are" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine. You freak." (90) John Saxon: "Master" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Freak." (90) John Saxon: "Master" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "FREAK!" (90) John Saxon: "I can stay on your leg all night" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Get away from me!" (90) John Saxon: "call me master" (91) Ceylin: "I'm just going to have to throw both of you in opposite directions as far as I can." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not calling you anything but what you are!" (90) John Saxon: "Exactly!" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm not going to call you master. You aren't my master." (90) John Saxon: "You know that thing you can do to be someone else?" (92) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes." (92) Lightning Without Thunder: ((NEED SLEEEEEEP)) (90) John Saxon: "Think about it" ** (90) John Saxon jumps off again to let Lightning go ** (92) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning grabs Ceylin under the arms and zooms off at approximately a hojillion MPH. (92) Lightning Without Thunder: AND THEN I SLEEP. ---- back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights